Requiem Blaster (Armada)
The Requiem Blaster is quite simply the most powerful energy weapon in the known galaxy. It is the combined form of the Space Mini-Con Team, comprising Astroscope, Payload, and Sky Blast. It utilizes Astroscope's transdimensional research to draw on the power of a supernova's energy, a quasar's sonic output, or a black hole's gravity. This makes it EXTREMELY powerful. Only the Skyboom Shield is able to diffuse an attack from the blaster. Fiction ''Armada'' cartoon The existence of the Requiem Blaster was first hinted at by Sideways to Alexis and Red Alert. When it was first created, a blast from it almost destroyed Megatron. Later it allowed Optimus Prime to slow his fall and boil away the ocean below him without harming the ground underneath it while the recoil slowed him down. While in possession of the Requiem Blaster the Autobots argued on how it should be used. Blurr, Hot Shot, and Jetfire wanted to use it to storm the Decepticon base. Megatron infiltrated the Autobot base and stole it from Smokescreen. It blasted a hole clear through Smokescreen and the wall behind him. With his prize in hand, Megatron retreated. During the raid on the Decepticon base to save the Mini-Cons, Smokescreen (rebuilt as Hoist) blocked a shot from the Requiem Blaster with the Skyboom Shield. He probably wished he had it earlier. While attempting to get a Mini-Con on Mars, Megatron blasted some mountains with the blaster. After coming within close proximity of the Skyboom Shield and Star Saber, it started to glow with light before the energy created by all three exploded. With all three Mini-Con weapons in hand, Thrust combined them into an ultimate weapon, the Hydra Cannon. En route to Cybertron, Megatron fired the Requiem Blaster at Scavenger and Demolishor. The wake caused by the blast severely damaged Scavenger. Another shot at Side Swipe knocked him into an asteroid. It was then used to take aim at a newly revived Optimus Prime, but was never fired. During the attack by Nemesis Prime, Megatron shot the attacker and blew it to pieces. Nemesis later revived and knocked the Requiem Blaster from Megatron's grasp. After Megatron transformed into Galvatron, he fired once again on Nemesis Prime before turning the weapon's destructive power upon the Axalon. Galvatron led the attack on Cybertron initially with just the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, but eventually had Demolishor hand him the Requiem Blaster to continue the attack. Later while pretending to rebuild the Hydra Cannon, Thrust stole the Requiem Blaster along with the Skyboom Shield. When Starscream pursued, he was blasted to the pieces by the Requiem Blaster. Then, with some fancy time travel, he wasn't. Thrust instead shot the ceiling of the corridor, causing an avalanche. Thrust then took the weapons through a portal to Cybertron's moon. There the kids attempted to wake up the component Mini-Cons, but to no avail. The Requiem Blaster was now considered part of Unicron's body. It was said they would not wake up. Unicron had covered it entirely with tentacles, but when the Mini-Cons began to sing, it broke escaped and broke up into the component Mini-Cons. They combined once again for Optimus Prime to shoot and destroy Sideways. The blaster later flew in gun form out of Unicron. ''Linkage'' The Requiem Blaster, Star Saber and Skyboom were the "three keys" needed to awaken Unicron. Dreamwave Armada comic ''TransTech'' Ego, a collector of multiversal artifacts, had a Requiem Blaster in his collection. Bulletbike stole it and used it to kill the security guard Aurik. ''Legends'' comic Megatron wielded the Requiem Blaster, Star Saber, and Skyboom shield during his foray into the Legends Universe. ''Transformers: Universe'' The Requiem Blaster makes its 3D CGI appearance in Transformers: Universe. The existence of the Requiem Blaster was first hinted at by Sideways to Alexis and Red Alert. When it was first created, a blast from it almost destroyed Megatron. Later, it allowed Optimus Prime to slow his fall and boil away the ocean below him without harming the ground underneath it while the recoil slowed him down. While in possession of the Requiem Blaster the Autobots argued on how it should be used. Blurr, Hot Shot, and Jetfire wanted to use it to storm the Decepticon base. Megatron infiltrated the Autobot base and stole it from Smokescreen. It blasted a hole clear through Smokescreen and the wall behind him. With his prize in hand, Megatron retreated. During the raid on the Decepticon base to save the Mini-Cons, Smokescreen (rebuilt as Hoist) blocked a shot from the Requiem Blaster with the Skyboom Shield. He probably wished he had it earlier. While attempting to get a Mini-Con on Mars, Megatron blasted some mountains with the blaster. After coming within close proximity of the Skyboom Shield and Star Saber, it started to glow with light before the energy created by all three exploded. With all three Mini-Con weapons in hand, Thrust combined them into an ultimate weapon, the Hydra Cannon. En route to Cybertron, Megatron fired the Requiem Blaster at Scavenger and Demolishor. The wake caused by the blast severely damaged Scavenger. Another shot at Side Swipe knocked him into an asteroid. It was then used to take aim at a newly revived Optimus Prime, but was never fired. During the attack by Nemesis Prime, Megatron shot the attacker and blew it to pieces. He fired once again on the revived Nemesis Prime before turning the weapon's destructive power upon the Axalon. Megatron led the attack on Cybertron initially with just the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, but eventually had Demolishor hand him the Requiem Blaster to continue the attack. Later, while pretending to rebuild the Hydra Cannon, Thrust stole the Requiem Blaster along with the Skyboom Shield. When Starscream pursued, he was blasted to the pieces by the Requiem Blaster. Then, with some fancy time travel, he wasn't. Thrust instead shot the ceiling of the corridor, causing an avalanche. Thrust then took the weapons through a portal to the Nameless Planet. There the kids attempted to wake up the component Mini-Cons, but to no avail. The Requiem Blaster was now considered part of Unicron's body. It was said they would not wake up. Unicron had covered it entirely with tentacles, but when the Mini-Cons began to sing, it broke escaped and broke up into the component Mini-Cons. They combined once again for Optimus Prime to shoot and destroy Sideways. The blaster later flew in gun form out of Unicron. Games ''Transformers: Earth Wars'' In a multiversal foray, Barricade and Hun-Gurrr witnessed Megatron wielding the Requiem Blaster. Notes Unlike the Star Saber and Skyboom Shield, the Requiem Blaster does not transform into a different shape upon completing its combination. See Also *Requiem Blaster (Megatronus) Category:Mini-Con weapons Category:Blasters